Everything Burns
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: The prize for my Sladefire contest winner. Raven/Slade. Rated for language, sexual content, and disturbing situations. Enjoy! One-Shot.


**All right, here is the prize for my winner of the Sladefire contest, AvatarSatsuki. **

**I've never written a Raven-centered piece so I'm hoping this turned out all right. I was happy to make one with her since I quite enjoy her character. Oh, and this story is slightly demented. Just getting that out there now; the reason why this fic is rated M. You see, I just got done watching Black Swan (freaking awesome movie) when I wrote this (since I usually write my stories/chapters all at once and come up with it as I go) so I was super excited to make it all freaky and stuff. **

**ANYWAY, I'm sure you all are sick of my talking so I will let you get to reading. Enjoy.**

**P.S. (disclaimer) I do not own the Titans.**

* * *

><p><em>Raven closed her eyes and groaned deep in her throat as warm lips touched the nape of her neck. Her back was pressed against a strong masculine chest and she allowed her head to loll back into the man. A subtle curiosity as to who the man was plagued the back of her mind, but the id of her brain had strongly overcome it. <em>

_She gasped slightly as she felt the kisses go lower and began to make their way to her chest. As she felt the moist touches on her bare skin, her brow furrowed. Her usual attire would cover the skin, so she looked down. She saw she was completely unclothed but for some odd reason, this did not faze her. She simply beckoned for the gentle caressing to continue on. Even as she felt the man's face near hers, she still did not feel the need to look at said man. She would get to that eventually, but the welcomed desire was all that was on her mind._

_She felt a hand creep down her body, molding every curve until it reached between her legs, gently caressing. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let the man's fingers enter her. She rose up her arms and brought them back to circle his neck while she copied the hand's motions for the peak of pleasure. She moaned with every movement and her arms tightened around him. She brought one hand down to join his, rubbing along with him. In an instant his hand was removed and the pleasure had diminished. With her mind no longer cloudy, she looked out before her. The sight made her blood run cold._

_She first saw Robin. His mask was removed and his dead blue eyes were glassy as they stared upon her. When she took her eyes from his face, she realized the rest of his body was a few feet away from the head. Her eyes then turned to Starfire. She was not too far from Robin, her eyes as dead as her counterpart's. Blood drizzled down her neck and onto her chest where her throat was slit. She studied the rest of the alien's body and took notice of cuts adorning every inch of her body, most likely done with swift movements of a dagger. Next was Cyborg, with his one dead human eye and the mechanic one without its red shine. His circuits were ripped clean out of his torso, just leaving a gaping hole in its wake. His mechanical arms and legs were gone and she did not see them in sight – she did not ponder on it, though. The last was Beast Boy. He was completely mangled, and his face had scratches that seemed to be almost done by claws. _

_She began to put the pieces together, bring back horrific memories of the events and of the man clutching her. She smiled as she felt the man enter her from behind._

"_Slade…"_

"Fuck!"

Raven sat up breathing heavily. Her wide eyes scanned her room; her stationary alarm clock, her closed closet doors, her dresser and closed door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She gently lay back in bed, her breathing slowly becoming a normal pace. She let her mind bring upon the dream she had just had. She knew she should not worry so much – it was a dream after all. One fucking disturbing one. She couldn't shake it off, though. She may have been able to but for one part – she _smiled_. When she saw her friend's dead bodies, she smiled. She shivered slightly and closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth. She just wanted to will the dream away, but it seemed to just become more vivid behind closed lids. Her eyes snapped open again and she sat up.

"I just need to get some air." She let out a calming breathing and slipped out of her bed. She went to her window and fazed through it and into the calm dark night. She let herself fly a few feet away from the tower as she examined it; not a light inside. She nodded to herself and let herself fly over the water and fall to the ground with her feet gracefully touching the pavement.

She sometimes felt better after a late night walk in the park just to let her sort her thoughts. The only problem was she did not want to be alone with her thoughts. Not after what plagued them. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head as to physically shake them off but to no avail, though she wasn't surprised. She heaved a breath and continued her walk, willing her mind to remain blank.

A rustle was heard near by, stopping her dead in her tracks. She would not usually be concerned about such a small noise – in fact, she would normally just ignore it all together – but after her shaking experience she felt the need to be on guard.

"Hello?" She perked her ears in an attempt to listen for the sound again. A few seconds later, it came. She walked toward the area it came from – a bundle of trees. "Hello?" She called again as she wrapped her cape tightly around her slim form. "If this is a joke I'll let you go visit my father." She willed herself to hide behind her sarcasm; she wasn't about to be fooled by some stupid teenager trying to pull one on a Titan.

She heard a grunt of amusement. She stood stalk still – again, this normally would not frighten her, but it was not the grunt that did it. It was the sound of it, a low vibration.

"Hello, Raven."

It was a voice of velvet that caressed her ears, beckoning to sooth one's soul if not for whom it belonged to. Her eyes narrowed behind her hood. "Slade." Her voice was laced with venom as she spoke the name. Shivers ran down her spine as she remembered the dream, remembered his touch.

She watched as the masked man stepped from the shadows of the trees and allowed him to walk toward her without flinching. She would not show any weakness, especially not in front of _him_. She was anything but weak. It was just a coincidence that he was here just as she was clearing her thoughts of him in the first place. There was no way he could know; after all, he did not have her abilities.

"What is a girl like you doing out here in the dead of the night? Have a nightmare?"

She would not let his taunting get to her. Just another coincidence. She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, though he most likely could not see it from the coverage of her hood. "Why would I tell you?" She was almost certain he was smiling behind his mask.

"How was your dream, Raven? Or was it a premonition? You tell me." His hands clasped behind his back as he kept up a calm demeanor that she oh so loathed.

She kept an icy glare on her face. "It was anything but a premonition. It was probably some sick joke you planted in my mind. You can't scare me, so I recommend you stop before you embarrass yourself." She was surprised at how calm her voice really was.

He began to circle her. "Don't tell me you did not enjoy the dream. The way I touched you; the way I fucked you. You liked it no matter how much you don't want to admit it. Face it Raven – you're meant for evil. Though you may think you've conquered it that is far from what has taken place. You have merely…_hindered_ it. It's still buried in there."

Her eyes were now sewed shut as she willed his words away. She was not evil, she had proved that. He was just trying to get a rise out of her.

"You want what was in that dream. Desire had taken over, and you would do anything for that thrill again."

She let his words sink in. It had felt so good, the way he touched her. She did not even care what had happened to her friends, as long as she felt Slade inside her and bringing her the pleasure she oh so desired. And there she realized she admitted it. Desire. All she wanted was to fulfill that desire. She lifted her head to Slade, but he was gone.

She sighed to calm herself as she walked back to the tower. She flew back over the water and fazed herself into the kitchen instead of her room. She was in need of some tea. She walked over to her usual cabinet to grab her favorite box of tea when a glint caught her eye. She glanced over curiously and noticed it was just a glint off of one of their kitchen knives. She turned away and continued on to open the cupboard, but stopped half way. She let it fall back into place as she felt herself walk over to the rack of knives. She did not know what possessed her to walk to them, and to scan over them hungrily, but she did not question it. She also did not know what possessed her to choose two to pick up – a cleaver and a steak knife.

She smiled as she made her way to the Titan's rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm hoping that was a sufficient prize! <strong>

**Not much else to say, so read and review my fellow readers!**


End file.
